Titantear
Titantear (Japanese: チイタリクイ Chitarikui) is a Normal-type Powermon. It evolves from Anteanee starting at level 20. Biology Physiology Gender Differences Special abilities Habitat Behavior Diet In Iron & Copper Powerdex Entries Iron: "This laconic Pokemon lives in warmer places than its previous form. Its tail has grown bigger to help it stand, as its arms have become larger too. Its powerful claws are used to dig for food, but they can also be used as powerful weapons for combat." Copper: "This laconic Pokemon lives in warmer places than its previous form. Its tail has grown bigger to help it stand, as its arms have become larger too. Its powerful claws are used to dig for food, but they can also be used as powerful weapons for combat." Bronze: "This laconic Pokemon lives in warmer places than its previous form. Its tail has grown bigger to help it stand, as its arms have become larger too. Its powerful claws are used to dig for food, but they can also be used as powerful weapons for combat." Game Data Base stats !90 - 137 !170 - 264 |- style="background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !54 - 118 !105 - 232 |- style="background: rgb(250, 224, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !36 - 95 !67 - 185 |- style="background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !27 - 84 !49 - 163 |- style="background: rgb(167, 219, 141) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !36 - 95 !67 - 185 |- style="background: rgb(250, 146, 178) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !69 - 136 !134 - 267 |- style="background: rgb(198, 198, 167) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: rgb(198, 198, 167) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px;"| *Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. *This Pokémon's Special base stat in Generation I was 25. |} Type effectiveness |- align="center" valign="top" | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(109, 109, 78); background: rgb(198, 198, 167) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"|'Weak to' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(109, 109, 78); background: rgb(198, 198, 167) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"|'Resistant against' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(109, 109, 78); background: rgb(198, 198, 167) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"|'Unaffected by' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(109, 109, 78); background: rgb(198, 198, 167) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;"|'Damaged normally by' |- | class="roundy" colspan="4" style="border: 1px solid rgb(109, 109, 78); background: rgb(198, 198, 167) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; display: none; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous; line-height: 10px;"| |} Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding By tutoring Trivia *Titaneater's family is the only mulitple-stage Normal-type Powermon that does not have a secondary type. Origin It is based on the Giant Anteater, the largest species of anteater. 'Name origin' Titantear comes from "titan" and "anteater," and possibly the word "tear" referring to its claws and use of slashing attacks. Similarly, Chitarikui comes from chitan, "titan," and arikui, "anteater." Category:Powermon Category:Forest Powermon Category:Normal Types Category:Mammalian Powermon